Various sensor and observational systems are known. For example, various type of aircraft are used to service ground units in the filed, providing them with real time data relevant to their mission objectives. If there are high resolution requirements, the aerial platform may conventionally fly low to the ground. Since flying at low altitude may be more dangerous, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) rather than manned aircraft are often used. Some UAVs may be launched from the field, and this portability requirement may force the platform to be small and lightweight. This results in smaller payloads, limiting the complexity of onboard sensors. Example tactical UAVs include the Pioneer and the ScanEagle. Smaller UAVs have been developed, such as the Dragon Eye and others. These aircraft may fly below 10K feet and may have a payload under 100 lbs.
As sensor systems increase in capacity, there is a need to manage large amounts of image data, such as multiple video streams. Specifically, there is a need to be able to identify and/or track objects present in video streams, while correcting for movement of the observation platform. While techniques exist for manipulating and visualizing image data received from a remote and/or aerial sensor system, currently availability techniques generally do not have sufficient processing power and/or bandwidth to perform complex image manipulation and transformation.